


We're Not Sane

by LostinMay



Category: AFI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: None - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinMay/pseuds/LostinMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a PWP with steamy sex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Not Sane

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT real!! No profit made! Don't you dare sue!!

  
[We're Not Sane](http://afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=3842) by [LostinMay](http://afislash.com/viewuser.php?uid=595)  


  
Summary: Just a PWP with steamy sex!  
Categories: [General AFI](http://afislash.com/browse.php?type=categories&catid=1) Characters:  None  
Genres:  PWP  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 948 Read: 85  
Published: 07/31/2006 Updated: 07/31/2006 

We're Not Sane by LostinMay

Author's Notes:

This is NOT real!! No profit made! Don't you dare sue!!

I pushed him against the door as I locked it. His lips tried to find my neck but I didn’t let him. I grasped his arms even tighter and I pushed my thighs forward letting him feel my level of arousal. He groaned and closed his eyes.  
I couldn’t help smirking.

One of his hands got free and he buried it in my hair pulling tightly. He was rubbing himself to me.

“Oh fuck! You’re amazing!”

I attacked his neck leaving tiny red marks on it. He pushed me off him and we landed somewhere on the floor, with me under him. He kept giving me the most amazing lap dance. All I could do is close my eyes and hope my pants wouldn’t make it obvious. I wanted him and I would go around walking on my hands and feet for him.

He pinned me to the floor and gave me an intense glare. The ones he does when the cameras are on him. I didn’t move. He took my hands and took off my bracelets. My stage attire has become with time my street attire.

“Oh fuck yes!!! Don’t stop!!”

His hands were digging under my pants faintly brushing my cock and I bucked wanting more contact, wanting more of his amazing body.  
I’ve never sucked cock before but I wanted to suck him dry right now.

“I wanna suck you!”

He smiled and kissed my lips. I opened up for it and his velvet tongue touched mine. His hands were under my t-shirt touching my skin; his palms were leaving a burning feeling behind. The kiss ended and I looked at him undressing. I was so bewitched by him, by his persona, by his amazing beauty and talent.

I moved and let him sit on the floor face up. His half aroused cock looked beautiful to me. Her closed his eyes as I touched it. I looked at him trying to store this memory in my mind.

“I will tell you… when you’re doing’ something bad.”

I let my tongue touch it, taking in the heavy smell. I kept licking it, my lips sucked the balls and I heard his small whimpers. I smiled and took it in.

“Oh fuck!”

Exactly, oh fuck, I kept sucking, harder and harder, I could feel the spasms. Oh shit everything they said was real. I kept pumping it not being able to take it all in. I was worshipping his amazing cock and it felt good. I tried to deep throat, tears felt from my eyes but I was so happy he was moaning I didn’t care.  
I tried it again and I felt like choking and dieing. I felt his fingers in my hair and then coyly his hand on my shoulder told me stop. I did.

He helped me above him and we kissed and I touched him. It felt so good. He took off my t-shirt and then he climbed above me and took off my pants.  
He freed my cock and licked it. I was so hard for him right now.

“Hey you in there?”

We kept quiet and looked at each other. The knocks ended and the person went away.

He pinned my hands above my head and started licking my chest, his tongue twirled around my nipples and when his teeth started teasing them I screamed.

“Shhh you!” He smiled and his tongue and lips were attached to my stomach. He went lower and lower and I closed my eyes already thinking how good it might feel to have his lips around my cock. His lips went lower and started licking and my thighs.  
I bucked up hoping to feel him but I couldn’t.

“Oh fuck, touch me! I need this! Please!!”

And he gave me what I wanted. His tongue touched the crown of my cock gently I bucked, he let me slip in and I started fucking his mouth. He moaned, the electricity of the moan vibrated through my body and ended in my own cock.

He got off me and rummaged in his room he came back seconds later and started kissing me, laying flat on my chest, his hands caressed my thighs. Our cocks brushed together and I knew this was it.

“Fuck me.” He whispered in my ear. His hand slipped in mine and he handed me the lube and the condom.

I rolled him over and he kissed me. He let his head fall on the floor and he closed his eyes. Damn, he was so beautiful. I smeared some on my fingers and got one in.

He begged for more, touching my arms, caressing them. I felt on fire.

“I’m ready. Fuck me!!”

I pushed in slowly, but he slammed on me. I closed my eyes trying to concentrate on the amazing feeling. I started moving and he met each and every thrust. I felt his nails on my back scratching.

“Harder…”

He started moaning, clinging to me, sweat was dripping on his chest and I felt the need to kiss his neck, feel it on my tongue.

He grabbed his own cock and started pumping it in time with my thrusts.

“I’m close. Don’t stop.”

I kept fucking him. He opened his eyes and locked them with mine as he came. He squeezed me in and I let go.

I collapsed on the floor near him and he kissed my shoulder and smiled.

“You’re gr…”

“Davey!! It’s me, Hunter!! I know you’re in there. Do you know where Jade is? We can’t find him!!”

The End. ;)

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=3842>  



End file.
